A Dangerous Game
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: What would have happened if Jack Spwarrow had never sailed into Port Royal? WE and slight NE


5

This is slightly out of the norm but please give it a chance!

What would have happened if Jack Sparrow had never sailed into Port Royal? Willabeth and slight NE. But mainly Willabeth because it is the only pairing of the Caribbean!

**A Dangerous Game**

**Chapter 1**

The sun filtered into the room. Elizabeth Swann yawned and stretched; she sat up and blinked sleepily. '_I'm getting married in a week_.' She thought to herself. She knew that she should feel more excited about her marriage to James Norrington. It was the perfect match. He was charming, sophisticated and a man of power. Everything he father had wanted for a marriage to his daughter. But there was something inside Elizabeth that stopped her from feeling as excited as she should be. At this time Elizabeth was trying to ignore the feeling and just enjoy the last days as a single woman. Deciding that she should get up she heaved herself off the bed.

She emerged from her room, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast; she was surprised to see her soon to be husband, James Norrington. He smiled as she approached and rose from his chair.

"Elizabeth!" he greeted her cheerily before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She smiled as he showed her to a chair and pulled it out for her. Not only was he powerful and sophisticated but also he doted on her. They had only been seated for a few moments before her father appeared in the doorway. He smiled as he watched his daughter and future son in law. Upon seeing her father Elizabeth rose from her chair.

"Morning father." He smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down opposite her. He poured himself a cup of tea and flicked through a pile of papers that had been handed to him by a servant. As he sipped his tea a servant came in. On a tray he carried was a small stack of papers. The last of the wedding invitations. With a small bow the servant set the tray down in front of Elizabeth. Most of them were addressed to high-ranking friends of her father, but the last one was addressed to Will Turner. Elizabeth held the invitation in her fingers. She had forgotten whose idea it had been to invite the young blacksmith. She suspected it was hers. She and Will had been always been close ever since they had rescued him from the water all those years ago. Elizabeth had often wondered if their friendship could have developed into something more and there were times when she had thought that Will had wanted the same. But Will had always assured her that their friendship would remain just that.

Elizabeth was jerked back to the real world by James placing his hand on her arm.

"Elizabeth, are the invitations correct? We can get them delivered this morning." Elizabeth shook her head and stood up, Will's invitation still clutched in her hand.

"I think I'll deliver this one myself." She said. Before her father and James could protest she swept from the room. She walked quickly from the house and didn't slow until she reached the high street. It was a lovely day and people were just milling around. Coaches occasionally rattled across the cobbled stones. Ahead of her the blacksmith's sign swung lazily in the breeze. Elizabeth stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Behind the door she could hear the sound of hammering. Raising her hand she knocked sharply and waited.

"Come in." a voice called from inside. Elizabeth opened the door and slipped inside.

The smithy was very hot. A large fire was burning on one side of the forge. Will Turner was standing with his back to her. She waited patiently whilst he finished. Eventually he put his hammer down and turned to face her wiping his hands on his apron. He smiled.

"Miss Swann, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Will, please call me Elizabeth!" she whined. Will's eyes twinkled and she realised that he had been teasing her. She scowled and he laughed.

"It was your face Elizabeth." He replied. She smiled when she realised that he had called her Elizabeth. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Eventually she held up the hand that held his invitation.

"I brought you your invitation." She said. Will narrowed his eyes slightly and Elizabeth thought for a moment that he wasn't going to accept it. Then he smiled and stepped forward, his hand came up and took the invitation from her hand. His fingers brushed hers and Elizabeth jolted at the skin on skin contact. If Will noticed her movement he ignored it. He read through the invitation with an amused look on his face. Finally he nodded and tucked the invitation into his pocket.

"Well, Miss Swann." Elizabeth sighed and he grinned. "I would be delighted to attend." He turned and shot her a grin over his shoulder. "Now I just have to think about what to get you." Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but he had already disappeared into the back room.

"Good day Miss Swann." He called.

"Good day Mr Turner," she said through gritted teeth. Then with an exasperated sigh she turned and left the shop.

Will sank exhausted into a chair. He fanned himself with his hand and closed his eyes. He sat this way for a while before he opened his eyes and put a hand in his pocket to pull out his invitation. He looked over it for what must have been the hundredth time since Elizabeth had delivered it that morning. He smiled faintly as he remembered her indignation when he had called her Miss Swann. When her hand had touched his a jolt of electricity had run through his body. Will had always been in love with Elizabeth Swann, ever since she had found him in the ocean all those years ago. Now she was getting married to James Norrington, as he gazed at the invitation in his hands Will thought of all the times when he could have told her how he felt. He cursed himself for leaving it too late. With a sigh he turned his attention to another issue. What to get the couple as a wedding gift. He had no money to go out and buy a gift so realistically he was left with one option, making something. He desperately tried to think of something that he could make. He knew nothing of James Norrington's interests. He had never spoken more than a few pleasantries with the man except when he came to collect Elizabeth from her regular sword sessions with Will. He grinned and clicked his fingers. That was it! He knew that Norrington owned a sword but Elizabeth certainly didn't. And what better than for husband and wife to have matching swords. With a new found energy Will stood up and strode into the smithy, stuffing the invitation back in his pocket as he did so. He crossed the smithy and started pumping the bellows again to heat the fire. Soon he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. When the fire had reached sufficient heat he left the bellows and crossed the smithy. He selected the pieces of metal he needed and picking up a pair of tongs he thrust the metal deep into the roaring fire. Sparks flew and Will winced as a few showered onto his hand. He waited until the metal was white hot before pulling the metal out of the fire and placing it on the anvil. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead before picking up the hammer.

Hours later, the moon was high in the sky, slightly obscured by a few wisps of cloud. Panting hard Will collapsed onto his small bed. His hands were burnt from the sparks that had flown from the fire. Lying on a bench in the smithy cooling off was the beginnings of two identical blades. Will inspected his hands, they were covered in soot and burn marks. He stood up and crossed the room to a small washbasin. He put some water in the basin and plunged his hands into the water, he gasped at the coldness of the water and the way it stung the fresh burn marks. He rinsed his hands and face, wiping away all the grime. He applied a salve to the burns and winced as pain shot through his hands. Making his way back into the forge he put out the fire, immediately the room was plunged into darkness and the air became colder. He made one last check to make sure that everything was in place. He locked the main door before going to his little room at the back of the smithy. He had a small room above the pub further up the road, but occasionally he slept at the shop. Deciding he couldn't be bothered to go home that night he took off his jacket, vest and shoes and lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking as he always did when he was alone in the dark of Elizabeth Swann.

It rained during the night, the rain lashed down and the thunder clapped in the sky. Every so often lightning would flash in the sky, illuminating the huge waves that crashed onto the beach, sending spray high into the air. Many ships were wrecked that night, including a small dingy containing one passenger, of him there was no trace, only a battered hat that floated on the waves with the coming tide the next morning. Will twitched in his sleep as some of the rain leaked through a hole in the roof and onto his face. Up in the governor's mansion Elizabeth slept soundly in her bed. Both oblivious to the storm that raged outside their windows.

By the morning the storm had passed and all that was left were the puddles that littered the streets. The air carried a humid feeling from the rain and the waves lapped on the shore slightly fiercer than normal. There had been a substantial amount of damage to the docks and jetties, under the sun men started work on repairing the broken supports and boats that bobbed on the waves.

Elizabeth woke late. By the time she emerged from her room the morning was wearing on. She had attended a dinner party with James the night before; she rarely enjoyed these social gatherings and as a result had drank more than she usually would. That night not for the first time she had looked around at her peers and wondered what she was doing here? Would she ever fit in? Now in the morning she was beginning to feel the effects of the drink. Groaning she stumbled to the window. Slowly she drew the curtains and winced as the light streamed in. She fumbled with the latch on the window and finally managed to get it open, the cool breeze helped to soothe her pounding head. Taking a deep breath she leant on the windowsill. From her position the town was laid out in front of her. She could see each individual house. Her eye was drawn immediately to the route she walked on her regular visits to the blacksmiths shop. Her eyes watched the door. To her surprise it opened and a figure stepped into the sunlight, Elizabeth recognised it immediately as Will. He stretched and then seemed to look straight at Elizabeth. If she squinted she fancied she could see his brown eyes staring at her and his lips quirked in a smile.

Down outside the blacksmith's shop Will closed the door behind him and yawned. Then he looked up at the governor's mansion, which as set on the hill overlooking the town. He knew which room was Elizabeth's because as a child he had spent a lot of time in the Swann household. He looked at it now and wondered what she was doing. With a sigh he turned and headed down the street to his house.

The day dragged on, for everyone, it seemed that even the weather was dragging its feet. The clouds floated lazily across the sky and the wind that blew was half hearted. Elizabeth spent most of it sat indoors, making final plans for the wedding. There was a lot to organise Elizabeth had wanted to be very involved with the planning. Even in the final days there was catering to be organised, flowers and guests to be finalised. As she sat with James, her father and a few friends to help plan Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little bit distracted. The voices washed over her, she processed the information but she did it automatically. She longed to be outside in the fresh air, not coped up indoors. Eventually her father stopped talking and turned to her.

"Does it all sound satisfactory to you Elizabeth?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"It is father. May I be excused?" he nodded and she stood, James stood with her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer James, but I just wish to take a walk alone." With a bow James sat back down in his seat. Elizabeth gave them all a wave before making her way out of the room.


End file.
